tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Hugh
Mr. Hugh is the foreman and Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Skarloey Railway. David Hugh I David Hugh I was Sir Handel Brown's foreman of the Skarloey Railway. He retired in 1951 and was succeeded by his son, Ivo. When the railway was facing hard times, Mr. Hugh ran the line with Mr. Robert Sam and served as sole driver and fireman for all trains. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Ivo Hugh Ivo Hugh (1921-2014) was the foreman of the Skarloey Railway. He was succeeded by his son in 1991. He lives in a comfortable cottage at Cros-ny-Cuirn, near the station. Ivo Hugh joined the railway as a platelayer/fitter in 1940 and his potential was quickly realised. He succeeded his father in 1951. When the railway faced closure after the death of Sir Handel Brown, he backed Mr. Peter Sam in convincing Sir Handel II that the line still had a future and to delay closure for a year. In 1952, he rendered emergency "first aid" to Rheneas, allowing him to take his train to Glennock. Shortly after 1953, the siding at Cros-ny-Cuirn was relaid for his petrol trolley (the first of several; he was using Mark V in 1987), which Ivo Hugh built himself in the Railway's workshops. He used it to patrol the line and travelled on it to and from Crovan's Gate every day. In 1957, he became Rusty's driver after his arrival and helped the workmen repair a bridge. Shortly after Skarloey's return in 1958, Ivo Hugh, after many experiments, managed to fix the engine's problem with shy steaming, while in 1961 he fitted Peter Sam with an experimental Giesl Ejector. In 1969, he was told by the engines about Duke and he told the Thin Controller. In 1996, he was honoured by having Ivo Hugh named after him. He died in 2014. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Special Funnel, Steam Roller and Gallant Old Engine * 'Very Old Engines' - Duck and Dukes * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Sleeping Beauty * 'Great Little Engines' - Pop-Special * 'New Little Engine' - I Name this Engine... Annual Stories * '''1985' - Whistle Trouble Companion Volumes * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines *'2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} David Hugh II David Hugh II (1950-) is the current foreman of the Skarloey Railway. He was born in 1950 and named after his grandfather. He followed in his father's footsteps as a fitter on the Railway, before succeeding him in 1991. He was responsible for the construction of the railway's No. 7, who was named after his father. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'New Little Engine' - I Name this Engine... Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines *'2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * The Hugh family, overall, is likely based on the Jones family of Tywyn, members of which have worked on the Talyllyn Railway from 1900 all the way to the present day. The surname is probably taken from Hugh Jones. * Ivo Hugh is primarily based on Hugh Jones , a engineer and Foreman who worked on the Talyllyn from the 1930s until 1973, with additional inspiration from John Bates, the preserved Railway's first formal CME, and Tom Rolt. Gallery File:GallantOldEngineRS2.png File:GallantOldEngineRS5.png File:Rock'n'RollRS6.png File:SpecialFunnelRS2.png File:DuckandDukesRS3.png File:INameThisEngineRS7.png References ja:ヒューさん pl:Pan Hugh ru:Мистер Хью Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Male characters